Big Time Rush, Second Graders
by 96.tyler
Summary: Just a fluff story of how the boys first meet and there life as little kids. No slash.


**Hey first story on Big Time Rush. It's pretty stupid, but I hope you still like it and possibly get to the end :P **

_**wrtting in italics is of the first meeting :) so like a flashback. **_

"Okay children, have a great weekend. I'll see you all Monday. Be safe." Mrs. Evans said to the class in her overly happily second grade teacher voice.

The clan of second graders happily and loudly left their seats and grabbed their belongings. It was finally Friday afternoon, the best time of the week. But this Friday was better than most, because Kendall a little blonde second grader was having his three best friends over for the night.

Kendal trotted across the room, backpack securely on his back to a slightly taller boy with gorgeous brown hair. James Diamond had been Kendalls best friend since they were four.

_Kendal was at pre school when a new boy entered the class room. His first impression of the new kid that he was shy and stupid. The new boy stood next to the teacher his face down to the floor and slightly waved to the class. He had longish brown hair that looked like his mother brushed it every morning, unlike Kendalls who would never let his mom touch it and preferred to come to pre school with messy hair, and a very shy but charming smile. Kendall felt bad for the new kid, but that didn't mean he wanted to befriend him. So he continued to build a castle with the blocks he was given._

_Kendall continued to make his castle when finally it was as tall as the little pre schooler could make it, however his masterpiece didn't last long. _

_-CRASH-_

_Kendalls eyes widened in shock, somebody had just thrown a ball at his castle! Who would do such a thing! Kendall looked around and saw the new kid staring sheepishly at him._

"_Sorry," He said as he walked up to Kendall. _

_Kendall wanted to be mad, but the new kid looked really sorry and upset that he had ruined his building, "It was an accident I didn't mean to hit your castle." _

_Kendall sighed, "Its okay," he couldn't be mad at the boy when it was an accident._

"_I'm James." The new boy said shyly._

"_I'm Kendall," He said. Kendall then looked around. Who had James been throwing the ball with to hit his castle anyway? "Who were you playing ball with?" _

_James looked down embarrassed, "Nobody."_

_Now Kendall felt bad for the new kid, "Wanna help me make it again?"_

"_Really?" James brightened up._

"_Yea," Kendal responded._

_Quickly the two boys had built a castle twice the size of the old one and became fast bestfriends. Since that day they had been inseparable._

"Come on James!" Kendall wined, James was busy talking to two blonde girls in their class named Elise and Maggie. Kendall didn't see the attraction to girls yet, as they still had cooties. But James didn't seem to mind talking or hanging out with them and all the girls loved talking to James. They all thought he was 'really cute' according to the girl who sat behind Kendal in class.

"Okay ladies, I've got to run," James winked at the girls.

"Bye James," The both giggled.

Kendal rolled his eyes, "James you know they both have cotties!"

"How could such pretty girls like that possibly have cotties! And you don't even know if cotties is a bad thing yet! Carlos said it and you know what his like. And Logan hasn't found out what it means yet either," James said smugly.

"Well it doesn't sound good."

"Until Logan tells me its not then I'm going to talk to them."

"Fine but if you end up marrying one I'm not coming to the wedding!" Kendall smirked and started to run to the next class to grab his two other bestfriends.

"What! Why not!" James shouted obviously hurt. "You can be the maid of honor!"

Kendall laughed and quickly spotted his helmet wearing best friend.

"Carlos! Wheres Logan?"

_Kendal and James had meet Carlos when they were five, a year after they had met. Turned out that Carlos lived down the street from Kendal and had approached the two best friends one afternoon when they were playing outside._

"_Hi I'm Carlos!" The energetic boy exclaimed._

_Kendall and James quickly shared a look that said who the hell is this?_

_However James being the not to compassionate five year old he was blurted out quite rudely, "Why are you wearing a helmet?" _

_Kendall elbowed him in the ribs and said, "I'm Kendall, and this is James."_

"_Can I play with you guys? I just moved here." _

_James eyed him suspiciously, "You can, if you tell us why your wearing a helmet."_

_Carlos shrugged, "Dad bought it for me for christmas last year, and I really like it! I can run into stuff and it doesn't hurt!" _

_Kendall smiled, he liked this kid. James however thought he was crazy._

"_Yea you can play," Kendall said. _

"_He can?" James asked uncertainly._

"_Yes he can James," Kendall said._

_Carlos smiled brightly, the boys then began playing ninja turtles and show Carlos had just seen on TV. _

"Kendall! James! Look!" Carlos smiled brightly, and showed them a piece of paper with what looked like a roundish green ball on it. In James opinion anyway.

"And that is?" James asked.

"A new helmet I drew in class! I'm going to make it." Carlos said proudly.

James eyed him, "Is that what you were supposed to be doing in class?"

"Well…. No. But who needs math anyway?" Carlos said happily.

Kendall rolled his eyes, "That's great Carols. Where's Logan?"

"Getting a sticker from the teacher because he did his homework the best or something." Carlos said disgusted at the thought of his friend doing homework.

"That would be Logan," Kendall laughed.

"What would be Logan?" Came a voice behind the three. The quickly turned around and saw their other best friend Logan. The shortest, quietest and the smartest of the group grinned at them, "Look at my sticker," he said proudly.

James rolled his eyes, "Well done Logan you are the nerd of us all."

Logan pouted, "Shut up James."

_James, Kendall and Carols were soon known to the neighborhood as the troublesome three. They were always causing mischief and getting into trouble some way or another. By the time they were six they were the inseparable at every point. _

_Kendall was the leader, always coming up with plans and leading his friends into trouble, not like they minded a lot though. Carlos was always up for anything at any time which usually resulted in him getting injured somehow. Luckily he usually always wore his helmet. And James was the ladies man, even at such an early age. He could get him and his friends out of all kinds of trouble just by simply giving an adult his famous puppy dog smile. James stuck behind his friends at any cost, even if it meant ruining his hair. _

_So it did confuse some people when the new boy Logan Mitchell transferred to the school half way through the semester and the three boys befriended him. Logan was very different to the others. While they were all outgoing, adventurous and loud, Logan was shy, quiet and timid. _

_Logan had been at the school for a week and a half now and had yet to make any friends. At the moment he was sitting on a bench at the playground by himself watching all the other kids around him playing. Logan was very, very shy and had a lot of trouble making friends. Even at his own school he only had one close friend, who was also another shy boy. _

"_Hey kid! What do you think your doing?" _

_Logan looked around and found three boys walking towards him, all older, bigger and stronger than him. Bullies. He thought. One thing a shy, smart boy like him hated most was bullies._

"_I asked you a question kid!" The biggest one asked. Now they had approached Logan and he was feeling very uncomfortable._

"_I…umm…ahh…" _

"_Spit it out kid!" The bully sneered, "Okay well if you wont talk maybe well will just make you."_

_Logan quickly shut his eyes and prepared for the worst. _

"_Oww!" One of the bullies yelled._

_Confused, Logan opened his eyes and saw one of the bullies rubbing his head where it looked like he had been hit by something._

_Logans suspicions were confirmed when a rock came flying and hit the other one on the back of the head. All three bullies spun around to find none other than first years Kendall and Carlos standing a good distance away from them throwing small rocks. _

"_Hey! Don't pick on him!" Kendall yelled._

"_Yea, pick on someone your own size!" Carlos yelled and threw another rock hitting on bully square in the face. _

"_New kid!" Somebody whispered behind Logan._

_He jumped slightly and turned around, James Diamond was knelling behind him a devilish smile on his face._

"_Umm, hi." Logan answered._

"_Come on, Kendall and Carlos have the turds distracted, lets go." _

"_Go? Go where?" Logan asked confused._

"_Away from the turds, unless you like being bully meat." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to this 6 year old probably was._

"_No," Logan agreed._

"_Thought so, now come on!" James whispered and grabbed Logans arm dragging him away from the bullies. _

_James and Logan ran, well James ran and Logan followed. He seemed to know where they were going. Soon James stopped and Logan realized they were all the way on the other side of the school. _

"_You okay?" James asked him._

"_Umm, yea. Thanks." Logan said retorting back to his shy self._

"_No problem, hope Kendall and Carlos made it okay." James said. Although he didn't really seem to care all that much while he fixed his hair in the classroom reflection._

"_WHOOOP!" Came a voice that quickly turned into two bodies who tackled James._

"_Hey! My hair!" James yelled._

_Kendall laughed, "Yea thanks for waiting James," and hit the other boy on the arm affectionately._

"_We had to bolt or Logan would have been bully food!" James defended and started to fix his hand again._

"_You should have seen there faces when they realized you guys weren't there! And then we ran! They couldn't even catch up!" Carlos said excitedly almost bouncing off the walls._

"_You okay new kid?" Kendall asked, turning to Logan._

"_Umm, y-yea. I'm fine. Thanks." Logan stuttered. _

"_Anytime, its Logan right?" Kendall asked._

"_Y-yea," Logan answered._

"_Awesome. So what now?" Kendall asked._

_The boys sat in silence for a moment, Logan unsure if he was supposed to still be there when Carlos yelled, "Tag! Your it James!"_

"_Hey no fair! I wasn't ready." James yelled._

"_Too bad," Carlos poked his tongue out._

"_Come on Logan," Kendall yelled excitedly and grabbed Logans arm forcing him to play tag with the boys. Logan then became the four member of there group. _

James laughed, "Sorry Logan, don't be upset," He smiled his famous 'James Diamond smile' and put his arm around Logan.

Logan just ignored him and shook James arm off his shoulder, "Your all lucky I'm smart or your plans would never work out."

"He has a point," Kendall said.

"Hey, some of our plans worked without him," Carlos said as the boys walked in union towards Kendalls house.

"Not many," Kendall said, "I'm pretty sure the only one that did work, was the one that stopped him from becoming bully food."

"Without me you guys would suck," Logan said smugly.

"Well without us you would have been bully food," James laughed.

Logan sighed in defeat, and luckily for him they reached Kendalls home.

"Mom! We're home!" Kendall yelled.

"Hey boys, there's cookies on the table." Mrs. Knight said warmly as she kissed Kendall on the cheek with his wiped away.

"Thanks mom."

"Thanks Mrs. Knight," The three other boys said and headed to the kitchen.

They entered the kitchen and ate all the cookies quickly, as they were growing boys who needed all the cookies they could get.

The boys had all become friends a weird way, each had his own strange personality, but they would be friends forever.

**Corny and over done? I know, but Thank you for bothering to get to the end :) review? **


End file.
